


Happy New Year

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "There was, however, something that the two drivers were hiding from each other. Coincidentally, both men were planning on proposing to the each other tonight, on the party were it had all begun."Or, the one in which Max and Daniel both plan to propose to each other on New Year's Eve, and then they almost don't at all.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I published a Stoffel/Fernando fic that was supposed to be the last fic of this year, but somehow I found the time to write this one as well. :)
> 
> So, again: Happy New Year everyone! I don't know where everyone lives and how long to the New Year, but it's only a little over an hour for me, so it's probably safe to say, that this will be my last fic of the year
> 
> Cheers and best wishes for the coming year <3

Max grinned as Daniel slung his arm around his shoulders and pecked him on the cheek. People were dancing around them, drinking champagne and strangely coloured cocktails. It was the annual New Year's party most drivers went to in Monaco. The cruise was packed with F1 related people and their partners, all having fun and socialising.

It was on this party two years ago that Daniel had kissed Max for the first time. Ever since then, the teammates had been in a relationship and everything had been well so far.

There was, however, something that the two drivers were hiding from each other. Coincidentally, both men were planning on proposing to the each other tonight, on the party were it had all begun. 

Max had been anxiously staring at the clock all night. He wanted to wait with popping the question untill it was 12 o'clock, so they could start the year on a high. 

It was getting close now, 15 minutes to go, and Max was glad that Dan had stayed close to him all night. It would suck to lose him right before the count down. Max felt his heart hammer in his chest. He knew Dan loved him, but there was still a small part of him that doubted Daniel would say yes.

~~~  
Daniel was also nervous. The small ring box in his coat pocket felt heavy, and it was getting harder and harder to resist just blurting it out. Dan kissed Max briefly.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He yelled in his boyfriends ear. Max looked like he wanted to stop him but he was already walking towards the bathroom. The nerves were getting to get the best of him and he needed to compose himself before he could ask the one he loved if he wanted to marry him.

~~~

Max tried to stop Dan, but he was too late. The countdown was already at 10 minutes and Max doubted Dan would find him back in time. He cursed to himself and touched the little box in his coat pocket.

He kept glancing through the crowd, hoping he would see the curly hair of his boyfriend. He paced around a little, and when the countdown reached three minutes and Dan had still not returned, he panicked.

He knew it wasn't the most clever idea ever, but he started to make his way towards the toilets in hope of finding Dan. 

The crowd moved around him and pushed him around, and so, when the countdown came to one minute, Max still hadn't reached the bathroom and was quite unsure where exactly the toilets where.

He cursed again and tried desperately to find Dan. He wanted the evening to go as he planned, but that chance was getting smaller and smaller with the second.

The countdown had reached the final 10 seconds and Max almost felt like crying. Somehow, he ended up on the same place he had been standing minutes earlier, bit Dan still wasn't there.

Max closed his eyes when the final three seconds arrived, willing it would all just go away. 

The countdown came to 2 and someone tapped on his shoulder, turning him around. Max frowned when he didn't see anyone, but then he felt a pull on his hand and he looked down. He gasped and felt his jaw slack with surprise when he saw Dan knelt in front of him, big grin on his face and a small box holding a silver ring in his hand.

The fireworks started as the countdown came to zero and people cheered around them, but Max could only stare at Daniel.

"...Max?" Max blinked as he realised Dan had said something to him.

"W-what?"

"Will you marry me, Maxy?" Dan repeated, starting to look a little more unsure of himself. Max starting laughing, and crying he noticed moments later. Dan's grin fell and he looked away from Max, closing the ring box.

"N-no, wait, Dan, please." Max fell to his knees as well, grabbing Dan's arm with one hand and reaching in his pocket with the other. Dan looked uneasy but stayed were he was. Max took out the box and held it open towards Dan with a sob mixed with a laugh. Dan looked at the box in Max's hand and then in the one in his own hands. 

Max cupped Dan's cheeks with one hand so the Aussie would look at him. He smiled softly as he saw Dan had tears in his eyes as well. Dan grinned back when Max brought their foreheads together.

"Yes, I will marry you." Max said softly. Dan squeesed his hand.

"I want to marry you too, Maxy, yes." Dan answered. Max brought their lips together and kissed his boyfriend, no, his fiancé. Dan pulled back and grinned.

"Oh, and Max..?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year."


End file.
